Hormonas
by Chazy.Nubelinor
Summary: Porque a pesar de ser un hombre de los años 40', vengador, héroe de américa y supersoldado, seguía siendo un hombre y como tal con hormonas…muchas hormonas.


Steve ya estaba harto, harto de que siempre desobedeciera sus órdenes, se fuera por su propia cuenta, siguiendo sus propias reglas, métodos y sin confiar en los demás lo suficiente como para poder decirles si necesitaba ayuda o no.

Ella seguía haciéndose la fuerte hasta el final sin pensar en el resto y así poniendo en peligro no solo la misión en la que estuvieran en ese momento sino que también a ella misma.

Se sentía abatido cada vez que la veía regresar con heridas que siempre se hacían más y más extensas y profundas

Y estaba cansado de fingir que solo se preocupaba por ella de manera amistosa o profesional, cansado de no entender del todo el sentimiento que le daba el verla herida o no saber de ella por demasiado días, pero solo podía traducir estas emociones como rabia y angustia que generaban en él ganas incontrolables de golpear algo o a alguien.

Habían terminado una de las misiones más difíciles que les pudo tocar como Vengadores y el arribo a la Torre Stark fue entre miradas cansadas y sonidos adoloridos, pero el soldado no podía dejar de mirar a la viuda con recelo y preocupación.

Todo había salido según lo esperado pero ella había desaparecido de su radar por más de media hora en la que todos pensaron lo peor y al regresar no dijo nada más que un escueto "Todo bien" sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, estaba magullada, con moretones y la ropa sucia como si se hubiera revolcado en el suelo. No entendía que es lo que había pasado pero si ella no lo decía frente a todos tendría que enfrentarse a él a solas.

Sabe que siente su mirada y aparta la suya, pero ya no más…

Se acerca a ella al llegar al helipuerto Stark, no cree ser capaz de controlar su temperamento por mucho tiempo, a pesar de ser el Capitán América y que jamás lastimaría a una mujer no se encontraba de humor en ese momento para la gentileza.

\- Se puede saber qué es lo que te sucedió hoy…? - la agarra del brazo impidiendo que siga caminando rumbo a su dormitorio.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando Rogers – lo encara con su mirada fría.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes, desapareciste en plena misión - estaba cansado de su actitud, de que sus ojos solo demuestren hielo y sentía la cólera corriendo por sus venas.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Cap., deberías dejar de preocuparte - respondió sin más caminando lejos de él.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupo y no solo yo, sino todos lo hacen - la sigue hasta al área de sus dormitorios, enojado la sujeta de nuevo encerrándola entre su cuerpo y la pared – nuestro deber es cuidarnos los unos a los otros.

\- No es nada de lo que necesitemos hablar - lo empuja tratando de liberarse sin éxito – ya todo termino y la misión salió bien, tan solo déjame ir…

\- No me salgas con que es innecesario hablarlo porque algo sucedió - se pega a ella impidiendo su intento de escapar - que estas ocultando Natasha, dímelo!

\- Ya basta! - sentía como el capitán la apretaba cada vez más, todo su cuerpo estaba pegado al de él y solo podía pensar en el calor que estaba comenzando a sentir.

\- Steve no podía parar de pensar que es lo que le había sucedido y porque lo ocultaba tanto. Teniéndola tan cerca podía darse cuenta de que tenía pequeños raspones a un costado de su cuello y mejilla, el pelo enmarañado y los labios siempre rojos estaban algo más hinchados y agrietados como si se los hubiera estado frotando. No podía dejar de mirarlos, se veían tan tiernos y suaves, miro sus ojos sin entender que le sucedía, todo el enojo que había sentido poco a poco cambiaba a otra sensación distinta que no comprendía.

\- Steve… - Natasha suspiro y mojo sus labios resecos, provocando que la mirada del soldado fuera automáticamente a ellos.

Estaban tan apretados que podían sentir la respiración del otro como parte de ellos mismo. Steve se movió un poco cambiando de posición lo que provocó en ella un pequeño gemido contenido.

Steve de verdad solo fue una misión, no tienes que pensar más en ello – estaba nerviosa, no podía estar así, no con él, ella sabía que no entendía lo que le estaba provocando pero ella si lo sentía, en su ser en su centro. – estoy hablando en serio tu …oh

Él se había frotado contra ella, provocando una serie de respuestas electrizantes en ella. Estaba como hipnotizado, a pesar de su poco conocimiento del tema estaba hechizado por ella, por lo que volvió a repetir el movimiento solo para escuchar ese sonido y sentir la electricidad que generaban juntos.

Ah!, Steve que estas… - podía sentirlo, estaban cada vez más pegados, absorbiendo su calor y pegando su cuerpo al suyo propio. Sus centros se tocaban y acarician. Consiguiendo que sus pezones se erizaran por la fricción.

Asombrado recorre su costado hasta llegar al montículo que se delinea a través de su ropa. Lo roza y ella ya no puede evitar su gemido.

Sus respiraciones se agitan, sus dedos encuentran su protuberancia apretándola y tironeándola, ya no puede estarse quieto, ella abre las piernas permitiendo que se acomode mejor entre ellas mientras los roces continúan, en algún lugar de sus subconscientes está la noción de que deberían parar este juego, pero un nuevo descubrimiento por parte de sus dedos al tironear sus sensibles pezones y frotar su clítoris con su miembro al mismo tiempo, provoca un nuevo tono en sus gemidos y que ella encorve su espalda dejando su cuello a su entera disposición; lo que lo vuelve loco y ya no quiere parar, solo quiere sentir.

Allí justo en el pasillo, entre su pieza y la de ella, atacó su cuello con besos y lengüetazos sintiendo su salado y rico sabor de mujer; sus manos no pueden quedarse quietas y abarcan con sus grandes palmas sus senos llenos y turgentes, apretando, estrujando, sobando los tiernos montículos a la vez que machacaba su clítoris con miembro cada vez más duro y sus movimientos de caderas.

Ah!...Sí, Steve… - estaba mal, todo estaba distorsionado, el éxtasis, los olores, sensaciones, todo se sentía multiplicado por mil y aun no se habían besado…

Separando los labios de su cuello la miro con el deseo y fuego impresos en su mirada, ella tenía los labios aún más rojos de tanto morderlos para evitar que los gemidos arrancaran de su boca, su ropa estaba desarreglada, su cuello con marcas rojas, la piel brillante de sudor y su escote cada vez más profundo mientras más se movían.

La suavidad de la piel lo llamaba, y sin parar a pensar en lo que hacía, agarro el borde superior del top que ella llevaba y lo bajo de un tirón, logrando sacarle un gemido sofocado al sentir el cambio de temperatura de su piel expuesta al clima nocturno.

Melocotones suaves y contraídos llamaban a gritos para ser devorados y atendidos. No podía ni quería dejar de verlos.

Su boca se hizo agua, quería y no solo eso, necesitaba probarlos, saber si sabían tan bien como se veían, lo necesitaba tanto que sentía que se ahogaría si no lo hacía pronto.

Sin darle aviso alguno, agarró sus nalgas y la hizo enroscar sus piernas torneadas alrededor de sus caderas, logrando un roce más profundo de sus centros excitados.

\- Mierda - Natasha ya no podía parar, ni tampoco quería, ella tenía toda la experiencia del mundo, era una espía cualificada y entrenada en el ámbito de la seducción, pero si Steve no atendía pronto sus montículos adoloridos ella iba a gritar e implorar que lo hiciera.

Y como si hubiera leído su mente, sujetó con un brazo sus caderas y sin soltarla del todo, agarro un seno masajeándolo mientras acercaba su boca al otro para poder degustar ese capullo expuesto hacia él.

\- Joder - El primer contacto de su lengua fue devastador, envió una descarga tal, que sus caderas reaccionaron de manera espontánea frotando y meneando su miembro directo en su vagina.

Steve no supo cómo parar, el sabor mezclaba toda la esencia de lo que era Natasha y lo llevo a un nuevo nivel de excitación que no conocía. Todo lo que podía pensar era en saborearla.

Mordida, chupar, succionar, lamer y repetir, sin orden y sin final solo quería que el tiempo se congelara en ese momento. Sus caderas iban cada vez más rápido. Natacha sentía lo duro que estaba Steve, la fuerza de sus músculos al mover las caderas y mantenerla sobre el la excitaba cada vez más. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, su centro estaba tan húmedo que de haber estado sin ropa gotearía todo el pasillo con sus jugos. La tensión iba aumentando en su centro y ella solo podía enterrar sus uñas en los hombros del soldado, mientras el clímax se construía de manera acelerada y caliente, derritiéndola por dentro.

Steve, Steve…oh Steve, detente…por favor…voy a….oh - mordidas, lamidas y succión creaban un cuadro irreal al ver al mismísimo capitán américa enterrándola en la pared, follandola sobre la ropa, sin concretar el acto en sí, mientras le comía los senos de tal manera que la estaba llevando sobre el borde más rápido que cualquier cosa que haya probado o hecho con alguien antes.

\- Oh Diós… - Tan cerca, él se estaba volviendo demente, todo olía a ella, a su aroma de hembra, su esencia y sabor de mujer lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura, su cuerpo se apretaba cada vez más al igual que su miembro y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría - Nat… - dijo apenas separándose de su pezón izquierdo dejando un fino tono brillante en el- Nat, yo…necesito…yo...no puedo…ahh! - locura, de solo verla tan excitada como el, logrando que sus bolas se apretaran solo con la visión frente a él en sus brazos

\- Steve oh Steve yo… - El fuego los consumía, estaban tan cerca de tocar el cielo solo con frotarse que todo parecía una locura…

\- Natasha? Eres tú?... - gemido, roce, frotar, follar, calor - Natasha estas bien? – cosquillas en sus pezones, tirantes y excitados, en su centro, en su piel – Romanoff? - la voz de alguien acercándose por el pasillo los dejo de piedra. - Nat?

\- Yo…yo…- ni el ni ella sabían que decirse o hacer, si los pillaban así sería una mezcla entre vergüenza y molestia por el momento arruinado.

\- Arañita? Dónde estás? Porque esta todo tan oscuro? - el que se acercaba era Tony, lo cual solo podría significar burlas y más burlas - Jarvis luces por favor!

\- Como guste Sr. Stark - Al estar tan centrados el uno en el otro no se percataron de lo oscuro que se encontraba a su alrededor, por lo cual la luz los cegó, haciéndolos salir del trance en que estaban hace un momento.

Separándose abruptamente el uno del otro trataron de arreglar como pudieron sus ropas y cabellos que daban fiel testimonio de la pasión y frustración que sentían en este momento.

Correr a sus dormitorios cada uno por su lado, lo más sigilosos que pudieron evitando al magnate y sus futuras burlas fue lo más difícil de hacer con la mente tan turbada y nublada que ambos llevaban en ese momento.

Pero ya en la intimidad de sus respectivas habitaciones ambos pudieron volver a respirar, alejándose de ese adictivo y exquisito sentimiento y sensación que el otro les hace sentir y que no sabían si volverían a experimentar…

Fin?


End file.
